Le téléphone
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Frank parcourut ses doigts le long de la manche noire du téléphone. Sa main moite depuis longtemps, il n'y pouvait rien faire, et il se raccrochait à l'espoir désormais fantôme de trouver le courage de passer ce simple appel. Enfin, pour sa défense, cet appel avait pour destinataire Alice.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ceci est une réédition du one shot sur Frank et Alice Londubat, que j'ai posté il y a des semaines déjà ; où une correction de la mise en page a été faite afin de permettre une lecture plus agréable.**

* * *

C'était quelque chose de délicat. Frank peinait à la regarder dans les yeux, et pourtant, ils étaient des plus beaux. De même, Alice dirigeait son regard sur les fissures du sol, à ses pieds.

La Grande Salle était emplie d'élèves qui obstruaient la piste de danse, qui dansaient, qui parlaient, qui profitaient de la fin des examens. Au-dessus de leur tête – sans que Frank n'ose lever les yeux – il devinait le ciel sombre sur lequel se découpait les nuages encore plus sombres, les étoiles scintillantes ou encore la lune brillante. Pour imaginer l'ambiance que renfermait cette salle, il fallait imaginer cette centaine d'élèves qui, au mois de juin, avait décidé de transformer leur salle à manger en salle de bal, la musique qui se répercutait sur les murs de pierre, les grandes fenêtres grisâtres qui ouvraient le regard sur une végétation qu'on ne pouvait que devinait, les conversations menées d'une voix forte sur une musique encore plus forte, les bruits de pas, les tapements de pieds, les claquements de main, les disputes, les discussions, les marmonnements, les chaises qui raclaient sur le sol, un tout éclairé par les feux orangés des lampes murales, qui dessinaient une lueur chaude, du jaune à l'orange, sur les visages et tenues soigneusement choisies. Puis enfin, parmi cette cohue générale, cet endroit, cette petite parcelle du terrain grappillée aux autres, volée aux danseurs, qui ne semblait renfermer aucun bruit si ce n'est celui du silence, qui semblait faire paraître les environs tumultueux comme un décor flou. C'était ce genre de petit espace à mi-chemin entre un mur et un autre, où la lumière semblait affaiblie où l'orange paraît bleu d'une teinte à faire pâlir le ciel.

Ainsi, dans ce petit espace qui le séparait d'Alice, Frank ne pouvait lever les yeux. Une chaleur embarrassante se répandait sur ses joues, et il la sentait, et instinctivement, comme pour s'excuser de cette gêne, il eut un sourire un peu triste, un peu petit, un peu décalé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice posa ses yeux sur lui.

C'était de grands yeux bruns au regard posé et surpris. Frank reconnut ce regard puisque c'était celui de sa petite-cousine Sue un regard qui indiquait qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais qu'elle en attendait beaucoup, sans pour autant savoir que faire.

Alors, comme pour s'excuser, Alice lui rendit cette petite moue gênée. Elle avait une silhouette frêle qu'elle tentait de faire encore plus petite, dans une robe évasée d'un bleu pâle qui s'étouffait parmi les couleurs frivoles et la lumière vivace. Et dans cet élan du dernier courage, Frank passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, que sa mère lui répétait un peu trop long. Enfin, sa main mal assurée franchit ses quelques centimètres.

Tout d'abord, ce n'était qu'un geste innocent et enfantin. Il enroula son doigt autour du sien, et – oh ! que sa main était froide lorsqu'il y repensait – et face à son même regard, à ses mêmes yeux, il saisit délicatement sa main. Et puis, il lui sembla que les coins de sa bouche s'étaient courbés, et à cette idée, les siens firent le même mouvement.

oOo

Elle l'aimait.

Bien qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter ces simples mots, il ne pouvait pas il tenait toujours le bout du téléphone à cadran dans la main – une main devenue moite depuis bien trop longtemps, il le savait – les joues le brûlant. Il pouvait déjà voir les rougeurs s'étaler sur ses joues pourtant bien pâles.

-Oh, allez, Frank ! s'écria Sirius d'une voix tonitruante, en plaquant avec force ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

Il tressaillit sous la surprise – mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Alors, Frank raccrocha violemment le téléphone sur son socle. Un bruit métallique et aiguë se fit entendre, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la grande maison vide – silence d'autant plus pesant que c'était un silence d'attente l'attente de cet appel.

Les joues plus rouges que jamais, Frank se retourna vers eux.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! coupa-t-il en balbutiant, bien à ses dépens. C'est n'importe quoi – et puis, je n'aurai jamais dû vous écouter, ni... ni vous racontez ce stupide rêve ! – Lily a raison, à votre sujet – et-et puis, je sais très bien que vous vous moquez de moi et...

Alors, Sirius, qui était encore à ses côtés, le gratifia d'un regard malicieux et d'un grand sourire.

-Frank, fit-il avec une tristesse feinte, une main sur le cœur, comme s'il venait de subir une perte. Je regrette tellement, tellement, _tellement_ que tu es pu penser un jour qu'on pourrait trahir un de nos amis...

-... je veux dire, si tu aurais été à Serpentard, les choses auraient été différentes, renchérit James, qui était assis sur la chaise, aux côtés de Remus. Mais toi, Frank, un Gryffondor, notre ami – notre meilleur ami...

-Ignoble.

-Misérable.

Frank sembla réfléchir encore quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Peter, qui était près de la porte donnant sur la cuisine à sa droite. Après tout, ils étaient chez lui.

-C'est stupide, fit-il lentement, comme s'il essayait de garder les idées claires. Hein, Peter, que ça l'est ?

-Disons juste que si tu appelles, répondit celui-ci, ça annule la dette de quinze mornilles que tu as envers moi.

Ainsi, en dernier recours, il se tourna vers Remus, assis sur la table de la salle à manger. Remus, le doux Remus son ami, son seul ami parmi cette bande d'infâmes petites...

-Elle t'aime, Frank, confirma-t-il. Mary me l'a dit.

Alors, il se déclara vaincu, et poussa un dernier soupir.

-Vous le jurez ? Dit-il alors. Vous le jurez sur la Bible du Maraudeur ?

A cette appellation, James eut un rire nerveux.

-Frank, on t'a déjà répété que la Bible du Maraudeur n'existait...

-On le jure, coupa Remus sur un ton posé et forcé, interpellant son ami d'un coup de coude léger dans les côtes.

Enfin, Frank tourna une dernière fois les talons, regarda le petit téléphone noir, son cadran d'argent, posé sur la minuscule table ronde. Il y repensa une dernière fois – si le père de Peter n'avait pas été né-moldu, il n'aurait sûrement jamais pu la joindre. Si seulement le père de Peter n'avait pas été né-moldu.

Enfin, il apposa son doigt au cadran. Le tourna. Puis, il fit un tour complet dans l'autre sens, un déclic. Une dernière inspiration, et Frank décrocha le téléphone.

oOo

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle simplement. Non, ce n'est pas possible, Marlene, je te l'ai déjà dit et répété tellement de fois que je suis prête à parier mon manuel de botanique que même tes murs en ont marre de l'entendre !

-Alice ! fit alors son amie d'une voix forte, pour couvrir la sienne. Alice !

Elle avait sauté au pied de son lit, sur lequel elle avait été allongé sur le ventre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Marlene prit Alice par les épaules, la força à arrêter de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, et maintenant, elle pouvait enfin la regarder de ses yeux bruns.

-Il va appeler.

Elle lui répondit simplement par un rire nerveux, et Marlene savait qu'elle aurait recommencé à s'agiter si seulement elle ne la tenait pas – chose facile à faire, Alice n'était pas bien grande et pas très épaisse non plus.

-C'est n'importe quoi, tu me joues une farce, et elle n'est pas drôle – tu sais, Lily dit tout le temps qu'à force de fréquenter Sirius comme tu fais, tu vas finir comme _eux_ , et elle a bien raison !

-Ce n'est pas une farce, Alice, reprit Marlene sur un ton très sérieux, avant d'esquisser une grimace amusée. Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui écoute Lily, dans ce dortoir ?

-Et comment tu le sais, génie ?

-Car il t'aime, Ali ! N'importe quelle personne ayant une vue le sait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Alice eut ce même rire, proche du glapissement, nerveux.

-L' _amour_? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop rapide. Qu'est ce que t'en connais ? Tu es Marlene McKinnon.

-Je vais faire comme si ce n'était pas une attaque, marmonna Marlene, avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

Elle resta silencieuse, avant de reprendre :

-Mary me l'a dit. Elle le sait de Remus car Peter lui en avait parlé.

Une expression affichant toujours son angoisse persistante, le visage d'Alice se tordit sous le coup de la panique.

-D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Alors, Marlene la relâcha, et elle retourna s'allonger dans son lit, juste à côté du téléphone mais très vite, Alice se remit à tourner en rond.

-D'accord, répétons, hum, qu'est ce que je dis si il me demande ce que je suis en train de faire ?

-Tu lui dis ce que tu fais, répondit, nonchalamment, son amie.

-Et si il me demande ce que je fais dimanche prochain ?

-Réponds lui ce que tu fais le dimanche prochain, répliqua Marlene, qui commençait à s'amuser de la situation.

-Si il me demande mon genre de films ? Oh mon Dieu, je n'y connais rien aux films, je ne suis pas une moldue ! C'est n'importe quoi, je vais pas réussir, j'ai pas assez révisé, je...

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Alice ! trancha Marlene. C'est une conversation, pas une interro de métamorphose !

Le téléphone sonna elles échangèrent un regard paniqué, et Alice laissa échapper un glapissement.

-Non ! Siffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, à côté de son amie. Je ne suis pas là, d'accord ? Totalement invisible.

Marlene lui adressa un regard dépité.

-In-vi-sible, souffla Alice, tout bas.

Alors, Marlene prit une grande inspiration, et décrocha. Aussitôt, Alice se rapprocha du téléphone.

-Allô ? fit Marlene.

-Alice ? Répondit la voix de Frank.

Elles échangèrent un regard, et Alice secoua avec vigueur la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

-Alice ? Hum... fit Marlene. Non – elle n'est pas là, c'est... sa secrétaire.

Le regard de Marlene, tel qu'Alice pouvait le voir, montré toute l'improvisation qu'elle venait de déployer – soit une improvisation très pauvre. De l'autre côté du fil, il y eut un silence.

-Oh, répondit enfin Frank. Pardon, madame... je rappellerai plus tard.

Marlene abaissa légèrement le téléphone, le couvrit de sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ali ? Chuchota-t-elle très vite. Parle-lui, ou tu vas manquer ta chance !

Elles échangèrent un autre regard en silence, de plusieurs secondes, avant que Marlene ne lui file le téléphone entre les mains, et qu'elle ne s'échappe elle-même jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Alice lança un regard alarmé au téléphone, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser, avant de le plaquer précipitamment à son oreille sa main resserrait autour du cordon qui reliait le téléphone à son cadran, remettant avec hâte une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Frank ? Dit-elle alors d'une voix mal assurée.

Un silence. Ses sourcils se froncèrent par l'incompréhension, et elle releva ses grands yeux sur Marlene, qui se tenait face à elle, à présent.

-Alice ? Entendit-elle alors.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle sentit son visage se tordre sous la surprise sa bouche s'étira en un sourire – ce genre de sourire laissant entrevoir les dents, ceux créés par une joie inattendue.

-Oui, dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, mais cette fois, c'était dû à la joie. Une joie contenue avec difficulté. Une joie innocente et délicate.


End file.
